Let Me Be With You
by Mistynia
Summary: One rainy night, Shadow stands infront of Amy's house, asking himself what he's doing there. Oneshot, Rated T just for safety, R&R please!


**Hey everybody! Well, I promised to do a Shad/Amy fic. Since I finally found the time (although it's not much) I decided to do a one- shot. And since it's almost Valentines day, consider this as a valentines gift! Enjoy this one shot! Oh yeah! This is from Shadow's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow or Amy... I actually don't own anything! Man, that's depressing...**

**Let me be with you**

Here I am again. Standing in front of her house. What am I doing here? Why am I here? It seemed like something draws me to her. But why? Why her? I didn't even thought about her and yet I am here.

I look up, I can see some light. I'm guessing it's from her room. The streets are totally empty, probably because it's raining. I don't mind the rain at all. It's soothing, like the night, when those stupid humans are not outside. Except when they're dunk.

I shake my head. This is insane! This has been going on for a few days now! It really has to stop. She will never... No never mind... I look up one last time. I can feel it. That itchy feeling. It's crawling up to my nose.

"Hatsjoe!" Oh, so that was that itchy feeling. (**A/N: Yes, that's how I write a sneeze! Muha!)** I sneezed? From the cold, or something? This is getting me confused, me, the Ultimate Lifeform, sneezed.

"Shadow?" I know that voice... It's coming from above. I looked up seeing _her_ standing there. Her head out of the window. Did she heard me sneeze? Wow, that girl must have a good hearing. I didn't sneezed **that **hard, did I?

She's looking at me confused. I can't blame her, though. I mean, I would react the same way as she suddenly stood before my house. That is, if I had a house.

I look back at her. Seeing her face is red and her eyes puffy. Has she been crying?

She sees me looking at her and quickly wipes her face. "What are you doing here?" She whispers, trying not to wake the neighbours. I don't care if they would wake up yes or no. If they did wake up, I would use my Chaos Spear to put hem back to sleep again.

"I don't know." I, surprised at myself, whisper back. What I said is the truth, after all. I really don't know what I'm doing here.

She smiles at me, then looks up. "It's raining..." She whispers again. I now also look up.

"Yeah..." I reply back. She again looks at me, then giggles. I look back at her, confused.

"You are soaked," She says, still giggling. Perhaps it's fun to see me soaked? "Why don't you come inside? Hold on, I'll open the door." Amy says, as she's about to go downstairs. But I stop her.

"Don't. I'll come up." Right after I said this, I use Chaos Control to get in her room.

"Chaos Control, eh? I should have known." Amy says as I just arrived in her room. I look around. The room is pink, figures, she's pink too. When I look further I see a picture frame. I walk over to it, pick it up and look at it. I'm not surprised at what I see on the picture.

It's, of course, the blue faker, Sonic. Amy was clinging on him. Hugging him to death. Oh, how I would love to see that. Amy looked happy, holding her hero. But Sonic, on the other hand, doesn't look that happy. He looks... angry, irritated. If looks could kill, Amy would be death.

I heard some shuffling behind me. "Yeah, those were the good days." Amy says quietly. I put the frame in place again and turned around. Her eyes are still red. She defiantly had been crying. But just to make sure...

"Have you been crying?" I asked, straight to the point. Amy looked up, quite shocked. She shuffles with her feet again, looking down.

"N-no... What makes you say that?" She was lying. She was _so _lying.

"Don't lie. What has _he _done to you now?" He had did this to her again. He made her cry again.

"I-I'm not lying! And who's he?" She was still avoiding eye contact. Why is she doing this? This makes me irritated.

"Damnit Amy!" I say kinda loud. She now tightly closes her eyes, still looking down. I walk over to her and grabs her chin, forcing her to look up. I may did it a little too harsh, because she now tightens her eyes even more. I look for a minute at her. She looks so fragile, so alone, and so _scared._

"Amy, open your eyes." I said with a harsh tone. But she doesn't listen to me. "Amy, look at me!" Slowly, tears fall down, while she still has her eyes closed. She opens her eyes, and more tears fall down. My grip loosens, as I finally have her attention.

"Amy, please, tell me." My voice softens up. I now hold her arm, making sure she doesn't walk away.

"Why are you here?" What? Good question.. why am I here? What a second! She hasn't answered _my _question yet! Think she could change the subject, huh?

"What has he done to you?" I ask her again. She doesn't get away that easily.

"You haven't answered my question yet." She says, still not answering my question. Though, it's not such hard question, right?

"You haven't answered mine either." I smirk. She is going to answer my question first.

"I... can't tell you..." She looks down again, now letting the tears fall on the ground. I sigh.

"Don't you trust me?" I can't actually expect her to say no. I mean, we are almost strangers for each other, but still, I feel like I know her longer.

She looks up quickly, her eyes wide. "S-shadow, I... that's not..." Amy sighs. "Yes, I do. I do trust you... Please, don't say that... I... have the feeling I know you longer then this."

Wow, now **that **is a coincidence.

Amy giggles softly. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. Because I'm feeling the same." She looks at me, smiling softly. I almost crack a smile, but it doesn't want to come out. It stays quiet for a few seconds.

"What has he done to you?" Third time I ask it. Her smile disappeared immediately. If she doesn't answer me now, I'll...

"He...hit me..." She says quietly. My eyes widened. What? He did **what**? That blue... "It wasn't his fault..." She continues. How can she say that? He _hit _her! How can it not be his fault? "It was my fault..." Her fault? Did she hit him first or something? "I was annoying... I kept pounding on him. I should have stopped that. Then, he hit me. Telling I was an ugly, annoying, pesky little brat." New tears fall down her face, and the only thing I could do was watch her. "And, when he was gone, I realisedhe was right. I am annoying, I am ugly, I _am _a brat!" She now falls down on her knees, sobbing. I look at her with pity in my eyes.

She was so wrong...

"No, that's not true." I say, kneeling down before her. She looks up to me, with red eyes from crying. I touched her cheek with my hand, seeing now that her cheek is a bit blue. I guess that's where he hit her. She closes her eyes, and rests her hand on mine. I slowly wipe away her tears with my thumb. She opens her emerald eyes, looking straight into my ruby ones. She looks so...

"Pretty..." I say softly. She looks at me with big eyes. Uh-oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Did you just said 'pretty'?" Amy asks, wanting to know if she heard it right. Well, guess I should just say it... I mean, what I really feel...

"Yes, I said that. Amy, you shouldn't listen to that blue faker. You are not ugly, not annoying and not a brat. You aren't any of that. You are pretty, intelligent and so much more than that." I say softly. My hand is still on her cheek, rubbing it softly.

She sighs. I think it was a happy sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment, letting out another sigh. She opens her eyes again, and smiles at me. She beautiful like this.

I said it again. It looks like I can't hold down what I think of her. This... feeling... It feels... nice.

"Shadow, thank you. You made me feel so much better. You are a true friend."

Friend? I never was called a friend. I think I never heard anyone say that I was their friend. But Amy... she's different.

"A true friend?" I ask, with some amusement in my voice. Amy giggles.

"Oh! That reminds me, I haven't heard your answer to my question yet, Shadow." Amy says as she waits for my answer. I smile a little. Thanks to her, I can smile. Quite amazing, actually.

I now cup her head with both of my hands, as my face comes closer to hers. Amy's eyes... they seem so different. Now, they don't have sadness and they don't have loneliness. But, now happiness and love. Can I have all of that?

"Amy... I'm here because I..." I come closer, almost touching her lips, "I want to be with you." I close the gap, as I kiss her. He lips taste so sweet, like strawberries. Amy let me kiss her, but after a moment, she kisses back, her arms now around my neck. I kiss a little harder, as I hear Amy moan. Guess she enjoys it, hopefully as much as I do.

I pulled away, needing to breath. It was a good thing I did that, because Amy needed to breath too. My hands move from her face to her hands and grabs them tightly.

"Amy, let me be with you..." I whisper, touching my forehead with hers.

"Shadow..." Is the only thing she can say.

"I love you, my Rose..."

"I love you too, my own hero..."

**The End!**

**Yay! Shadow was OOC, eh? Tried to make him not too OOC, but guess that failed XD Well, that was it for this one- shot. Review, please! And happy valentines day! **


End file.
